New World
by miki-fairy tail
Summary: Je m'apelle Luka et j'ai 17 ans , pour réaliser mon rêve j'ai décidé de partir sur grand line et j'y est rencontrer mes nakamas ... mais pour vivre et réaliser mon rêve je dois cacher ce que je suis vraiment ...


Une jeune personne marchait dans les rues de la ville , elle/il avait un bermuda bleu avec des converse grise . Dans la partit supérieure de son corp elle/il portait un sweat noir , sa capuche cachant une partit de son visage cependant on pouvait distinguer deux magnifique yeux noires ainsi que des cheveux brun , au grés de ces pas se balançait une chaine en or d'ou pendait un magnifique médaillon lui aussi en or , un dragon était déssiné dessus .

PDV ?

Cela faisait maintenant 2 heure que je tourné en rond dans cette ville , je m'arrêta et souffla bruyament , agacée de m'être perdu je me résigna a demander mon chemin a un passant

-madame , pouvez vous m'indiquer ou se trouve la boutique de ? demande-je

-Bien sur , vous continuez tout droit puis vous tournez a gauche et là vous arriverez a sa boutique . me répondit-elle

-Merci . dis je en m'inclinant légerement

Je repris ma route mais cette fois dans la bonne direction , quand j'arriva enfin devant la boutique , je ne put m'empêcher d'être surpris(e) ... La boutique était vielle est construite avec un bois aussi vieux que Barbe blanche lui même , elle était peinte en verte et jaune et on pouvait distinguer un vitrine qui n'avait pas dû être nettoyé depuis belle lurette a l'intérieure de celle ci ce trouvée plusieur armes a lames comme des épées et des katanas ou encore des poignards , pour couronnée le tout un pancarte en bois peinte en rouge avec écris dessus

" Chez Ruffus "

Aprés avoir finit ma contenplation de cette boutique plus que bizzare je me décida enfin a entrer , quand j'ouvris la porte une petite cloche sonna . La piece était asser lugubre des armes de toutes taille été acrochées aux murs dans le fond de la piece se trouvé un comptoir un homme qui paraissait de loin asser agé était endormit , sa joue appuyée sur sa main avec une bulle s'échappant de son nez et qui gonfler au rythme de sa respiration ainsi qu'un filait de bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche . J'avança vers lui et quand je fus devant lui je claqua ma main sur le comptoir asser fort pour le réveiller , ce qu'il fit , mais à un tel point qu'il tomba lourdement de sa chaise , il resta interdit quelques secondes en me regardant , surprit de voir quelqu'un dans sa boutique , il soupira et se leva en remettant sa chaise au passage il prit une paire de lunettes posée sur une étagére , les essuya puis les mit pour enfin me demander

-Que puis je pour vous ?

- Je voudrais un katana .

- Et de combien de berry disposer vous ?

- 100 millions .

Son visage se décomposa a l'entente du prix , il secoua la tête et me sourit

- Quelle genre de katana voudriez-vous ?

-Léger , Maniable et surtout puissant .

- Hum ...

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instant , contourna son comptoir et se diriga vers le mur qui se trouvait a sa gauche il prit un katana et me le tendis . Je le pris et fit quelques mouvement basique avec , quand j'eu finit il me demanda

- Alors ?

- Il est maniable et léger mais je ne ressent aucune particularitée ...

- Je vois ...

Il continua a cherchait et me montra plusieur katana mais aucun ne me convenait , il m'en fallait un avec ... comme dire une certaine "particularitée" . Tandis qu'il cherchait toujours en se grattant le crâne , je parcouru des yeux l'autre mur , quand je fut attiré spécialement par un katana , je me diriga vers lui et aprés l'avoir longuement observé , je décida de le décroché du mur mais dés que l'eu prit dans mes mains une sentation inconnu s'empara de moi , le fourreau était noir encre avec un dragon dorée illustré , une longue ficelle dorée était pendu juste au dessus et sur le manche se trouvé le même dragon mais en plus petit . Je mit le katana verticalement face à moi et pris dans mon autre main mon médaillon , c'était exactement les mêmes , je me retournais vers le viel homme qui cherchait toujours , je l'appela et il se retourna

- Je pense que je vais prendre celui ci .

Il équarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers moi

- Non ! NE LE PRENAIT SURTOUT PAS ! CE KATANA EST MAUDIT ! me cria t-il

- Je sais . lui répondis le plus simplement du monde

- Alors , pourquoi souhaitait vous le prendre ? me demanda t-il complétement affolé

- Je vais partir sur la route de grand line ! Pour réaliser mon rêve ! Mais avant il me faut un Katana trés puissant ! tient , pourquoi vous tremblez ?

- non ce n'est rien , savez vous que ce sabre est un Kitetsu ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui mais il est un peu spécial ... c'est le kitetsu du dragon ... on raconte qu'avant le siécle oublier , un dragon millénaire noir menacer de détruire l'humanité il possédait un pouvoir tellement terrifiant que personne n'avait jamais réussit a le battre , sauf un chasseur de dragon , d'aprés la légende il la battu ce dragon avec ce katana ... et on raconte que le pouvoir destructeur de ce dragon réside a l'intérieur de ce sabre ... de plus tout les utilisateur de kitetsu sont mort dans d'atroces souffrances , donc plus personne n'ose se servirent des kitetsu et encore moin de celui ci .

- hum , on va voir ...

- Quoi ! s'écria t-il

- On va voir le quel de nous 2 va gagner !

Je m'assit en tailleur par terre et lança le katana au dessus de ma tête , je le sentis redescendre vers moi en tournant sur lui même , je baissa ma tête et ferma les yeux

- ARRETEZ SON TRANCHANT EST EXEPTIONNELLE IL VA VOUS TRANSPERCER LE CORP ! M'hurla t-il

La katana continua son chemin et quand enfin il arriva au niveau de ma tête il passa au dessus de celle ci et alla sa planter devant mes jambes croisées , Le vendeur s'écroula par terre devant la surprise que je venais de lui faire , enfin , il y avait de quoi , je me tourna vers lui et dis " Je le prend "

...

Je venais de monter sur un navire marchant qui se dirigé vers grand line plus précisément vers Alabasta , une fois là bas je devrais peut-être pensée a m'acheter une caravelle ou un voilier .

To Be Continued ...


End file.
